The Rivalry
by MarioFan500
Summary: Peach and Daisy enjoy a day without trouble, but Wendy shows up. While Daisy and Wendy fight, Wario arrives and makes off with Lemmy and Iggy. Wendy gets the two princesses to help her save her brothers.
1. Daisy VS Wendy

Peach and Daisy wandered aimlessly on the beach, enjoying a day without the threat of Bowser. The tyrannical turtle was sick today, leaving him disabled and meaning that his son and Kamek would have to check on him constantly. Upon finding this out, Peach quickly called Daisy and told her to meet her at Cheep Cheep Beach.

"You know Peach, I'm not trying to be sadistic or anything, but I think Bowser's illness is the best thing that's happened for us in a long time," Daisy said to her best friend.

"You're right. A day without Bowser is a miracle. Let's try to enjoy this day," Peach agreed.

"Nothing is gonna spoil this day for us," Daisy cried, dashing across the sand.

Peach followed her, feeling the nice, gentle breeze of the local area. The water was the perfect shade of sea-blue. The sand had perhaps the most white of hues, and felt like a blessing as the two princesses bolted. With her blonde hair flowing in the wind, Peach caught up to Daisy and laughed.

"I wish every day could be like this," she said.

"Me too, pal. Me too," responded Daisy.

The two ran into the warm water. Gazing down at their reflections, they went deeper into the ocean.

"Ah, man. I forgot about my dress," moaned Peach.

"Don't worry about it. You've got hundreds of identical dresses at home. You'll be fine," Daisy said, trying to calm her friend.

Peach then submerged herself among the steady waves.

"All right," Daisy yelled, swimming underneath the surface as well.

Beneath the calm surface, Peach and Daisy swam. The water was truly soothing. The steady movement of the aquatic ripples was almost hypnotizing. Watching the nearby Cheep Cheeps go about their daily lives, the princesses gazed at their surroundings. Without worrying about anything, they resurfaced.

"Wow! That was really fun," Daisy yelled excitedly.

"Yep, and we still have the entire day to our whatever we want," Peach said.

"You two! Get off my beach!"

The princesses' day of freedom was short-lived, as approaching them was a familiar foe the two had known for a very long time. With her bow resting atop her head, and her red pearl necklace shining in the rays of the afternoon sun, the villain inched closer to Peach and Daisy. Wendy O. Koopa stood at the water's edge, glaring at the two friends as they bobbed in the water.

"You heard me, right? I said leave," the female Koopaling demanded rudely.

"What are you talking about? Cheep Cheep Beach is open to everyone, even the likes of nasty Koopas like you," Daisy countered.

"Nasty," Wendy asked. "You're the one who kissed Mario."

"That was years ago," Daisy cried. "I kissed him on the cheek because he saved me from Tatanga!"

"Either way, I don't like seeing you or your blonde friend on my beach. Leave or face the consequences," Wendy said.

"What consequences? You don't scare us," Peach yelled.

"Hey guys, you can come out now," Wendy yelled, glancing over her shoulder.

Lemmy and Iggy walked from around the corner and stood beside their sister.

"Hey, what's going on," Lemmy asked.

"Your bratty sister is trying to take over this beach," Daisy said, pointing to Wendy.

"Take over? I'm trying to make it so I'm the only one on this beach," Wendy said.

"That's the definition of "take over" in this situation," Peach yelled.

"Oh, well the beach _will_ be mine," Wendy said. "Lemmy? Iggy? Your opinion?"

"Really, I don't care," Lemmy said, annoyed.

"Yeah, me neither! This doesn't concern me," Iggy stated.

"You guys were supposed to help me," Wendy yelled.

"The only reason we're here is because you threatened us," Iggy glared at her.

"That doesn't sound like the ideal little sister," Peach taunted.

"Shut up," Wendy yelled.

"Why don't you make her," Daisy taunted, flicking Wendy.

Wendy pushed Daisy into the water.

"I made you shut up, didn't I?"

Daisy glared at her. She was out of the water and slapped Wendy. The female Koopaling kicked her back into the water and leapt on her once she landed. Wendy began to punch Daisy over and over, but Daisy flipped her over and began smacking her. This turned into a full-out fight, and Peach had to go and separate them.

While the three of them were occupied, Wario crept up to Lemmy and Iggy. He quickly stuffed them inside a large bag and tied it off. He got back on his hovering vehicle and drove away.

"If you ever want to see these two again, come to my castle," the overweight Italian man yelled.

Peach gasped in shock as Wario made off with Wendy's brothers.


	2. Obtaining Lemmy and Iggy

"Dang it, Wario!" Wendy shouted as the overweight Italian man made off with her brothers.

"Well, that was unexpected," Peach said.

"You guys have to help me! Please!" Wendy begged the two princesses.

"I'm not sure how your memory works, Wendy, but we were fighting less than five minutes ago," Daisy said to the female Koopaling.

"I know, but Lemmy and Iggy were just kidnapped! You guys _have_ to help me!" Wendy pleaded to Peach and Daisy.

"We actually don't have to do anything," Daisy said to her.

"Hold on, Daisy," Peach started, turning to Wendy. "Okay, we'll help you."

"What?!" Daisy remarked, astonished.

"You can't be heartless, Daisy. Wendy may be the enemy, but she asked us for help. As a good-natured heroine, I refuse to ignore her troubles," Peach told Daisy. Daisy was reluctant, but she had to agree with her good-natured friend. No matter how Wendy treated her or her friends, Peach was still willing and wanting to help Wendy with any problems she had.

"I'm pretty sure heroines don't get kidnapped," Wendy said under her breath.

"We don't necessarily have to stick to what I said," Peach said, turning her back to the female Koopaling.

"Wait, no! I'm sorry! I apologize!" Wendy shouted in remorse.

"Good," Daisy said, folding her arms.

"Let's go," Peach said to the two of them.

Daisy began to head towards Peach, but Wendy tripped her.

"Wasn't me," Wendy said, looking away while smiling.

With that, Peach led Daisy and Wendy through Mushroom Forest on the way towards Wario's Castle. While journeying across the land, Daisy and Wendy constantly bickered. Every time, Peach would have to break them up before things became intense. It was such a difficult chore. The younger princess and the only female Koopaling were at each other's throats for basically every second of the journey.

As they finally neared Wario's Castle, the two were happy to be in the process of escaping each other's company.

The three females broke in through a window and appeared in a room with large wooden poles standing from the floor to the ceiling. Tied to one of the poles were Iggy and Lemmy, with duct tape over their mouths.

"Lemmy! Iggy!" Wendy yelled, dashing to her captured older brothers. She ripped the duct tape off, and the two yelled in pain.

"Ow! That hurt, Wendy," Iggy moaned, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah! We already weren't doing well," Lemmy said.

"That was for getting yourselves kidnapped, and _this_ is for complaining to her heroine," Wendy replied, punching Lemmy in the right shoulder.

"We're here too!" Daisy shouted, gesturing to herself and her friend.

"Why does _that_ matter?" Iggy asked rudely.

Daisy began to stomp towards Iggy, but Peach held her back. "Your welcome, but a thank you _would_ be nice," Peach said.

"Oh, thanks," Iggy responded, glancing nervously at Daisy.

"Great, now let's get out of here before-," Lemmy started.

The nearest door opened, and Wario entered the room wearing a yellow and purple robe, and matching bedroom slippers. He had the newspaper underneath his right arm, and was sipping coffee with the other.

"Hey, how is everybody doing?" Wario asked, barely glancing up.

"Um, aren't you going to like care about your hostages being saved?" Daisy asked, calming down,

"Of course not! I only did this to be annoying," Wario replied.


End file.
